Fallout 3: Vault Dweller
by KandiceBrenner
Summary: This is a story of a poor little girl on her way to becoming EVIL. Can double as a guide


Fallout Vault Dweller

I did not make Fallout 3 I just play it.

Chapter 1: The Begining

"Sayden I've got your back!" Charon yells as he blows the head off a death claw.

"Thanks Charon!" I squeal as I check the death claws body and take its death claw. Ok wait a second let me back up a bit. It all starts out on my 10th birthday. In the vaults every 10 year old gets a Pip-Boy 3000. The Pip-Boy does many things including V.A.T.S. which targets the body part of an enemy. The Pip-Boy was given to me by the overseer who is also my best friend, Amata's, dad. The overseer is like the leader of the vault he controls what we do in here. My first present was from Amata, it was a Grognak the Barbarian comic book. Then Old Lady Palmer gave me one of her famous sweet rolls. I also go a Pre-War Baseball Cap from Stanley. This is where my tough streak first came in. When Buttch Dalady tried to steal my sweet roll I told him off so bad he was red in the face! Too bad Officer Gomez broke it up cause I wanted to ruin his face soooo bad! My father and Jonas gave me my first gun. Ok, it wasn't a REAL gun but hey it was still a gun. I got to kill a radroach and my dad and I had a great picture together.

On my 16th birthday I knock Buttch out and I had to take the G.O.A.T. or the General Occupation Assessment Test. It was a pain. I still remember the questions and my answers. Question 1 was "You are approached by a frenzied vault scientist, who yells, 'I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber!' What's your response?" My response was something like "But doc, wouldn't that cause a parablah destablah of the fission singularity?" I had no idea what that meant but it was funny. Question 2 was "While working as an intern in the clinic, a patient with a strange infection on his foot stumbles through the door. The infection is spreading at an alarming rate, but the doctor has stepped out for a while. What do you do?" I responded with something about amputating the foot before the infection spread. Question 3 was "You discover a young boy lost in the lower levels of the vault. He's hungry and frightened, but also appears to be in possession of stolen property. What do you do?" I chose to pick the boy's pocket to take the stolen property for myself, and leave the boy to his fate. Question 4 was "Congratulations! You made one of the Vault 101 baseball teams! Which position do you prefer?" I answered with designated hitter. Question 5 was "Your Grandmother invites you to tea, but you're surprised when she gives you a pistol and orders you to kill another vault resident. What do you do?" I said I would ask for a minigun instead. After all, I don't want to miss. Question 6 said "Old Mr. Abernathy has locked himself in his quarters again, and you've been ordered to get him out. How do you proceed?" I said just walk away and let the old coot rot. Question 7 was "Oh no! You've been exposed to radiation, and a mutated hand has grown out of your stomach! What's the best course of treatment?" I said a bullet to the brain. Question 8 was "A fellow Vault 101 resident is in possession of a Grognak the Barbarian comic book, issue number 1. You want it. What's the best way to obtain it?" I said sneak into the resident's quarters, and steal the comic book from his desk. Question 9 was "You decide it would be fun to play a prank on your father. You enter his private restroom when no one is looking, and.... "MANIPULATE THE POWER WATTAGE ON HIS RAZOR, SO HE'LL GET AN ELECTRIC SHOCK NEXT TIME HE USES IT!!!! Question 10 was the final question and it was soooo stupid "Who is indisputably the most important person in Vault 101: He who shelters us from the harshness of the atomic wasteland, and to whom we owe everything we have, including our lives?" Every answer was the overseer.

When I was 19 I was awaken abruptly by Amata. She told me my father left the vault and her father killed Jonas. I had to leave the vault or I to was next on the kill list. She gave me a 10mm and ran to stall her father. I picked up my baseball bat, my BB gun, 50 BBs, a baseball, and a catcher's mitt. There was a first aid box behind me that I ransacked before I left. It contained 10 stimpacks that will help me later. I run off to the left to go to the overseer's office. Buttch stops me wailing about his mom being attacked by radroaches. I felt bad for the little titty baby so I helped his mom. He gave me his tunnel snack jacket and I was on my way. I go up the stairs to find Officer Gomez. I was gonna kill him, but he stopped me telling me he wasn't gonna hurt me so I continued to the atrium. When in the atrium some jerk started screaming how our stupid vault was attacked by radroaches because of me. What did I do? Then two stupid vault kids decided to try to escape as well. Fail. Yea I killed them. I also killed the two guards who were shooting at me. After killing a few more officers I hear that evil overseer interrogating Amata. I ran in there and blew the head off the officer threatening Amata. Amata ran for her life while I talked to her father. I got the password and key from him and made my way to the overseer's office. I opened the secret tunnel and ran to the vaults exit. Amata met me there and sadly did not leave with me. So I opened the vault and out to the wastes I whent.


End file.
